tsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Roseville
Current Version beta 1, version 5 Roseville is made by SIGH, It is a map similar to blackburg. the exterior and atmosphere is actually inspired by blackburg. Roseville is a suburb of Mecklenburg, It features lovely homes with pools, to rich decorated offices and apartments. Roseville is made up of one large district and one small district, the small district include 3 houses, the bank complex and government centre. This district is guarded by the Guard Patrol and is called Wayside Heights. the other district includes everything else. this district also contains a Park, and the big one has around 3 small forest areas. There is one small public entrance, This one is illigal however. Contents Official Buildings * A police department, including; 2 Offices, Armory, 3 Jails, Interrogation Room, Gaschamber, Cafateria, Lobby. * A medical clinic, A small clinic including; GP's office, Reception, Operation Chamber, Storage, Recovery. * Governmental Centre, including; lobby, Cafateria, Armory, Security Office, Mayoral Apartment, 2 Offices, Meeting room. * the bank complex, including; 3 Apartments¹, 2 Offices, big public lobby, and the bank(the bank includes a vault and office). ¹ apartments include an office, kitchen, bedroom and bathroom, (1 is missing a bathroom) Services * Employment Agency, Small building to get your e-job at. * Guard Patrol Complex, including; Reception, Observation Deck, Office, Outside Detention Centre. * the Mall², including; Electronics Shop, Prodigy Storage, indoor park. * Bar², the bar is located inside the Mall. * 7/11, including; Shop area, Living area with bedroom, office and bathroom. * Carshop, including; Shop area, Office. * Gunshop, including; Gun Transfer Machine, hang-out place, Armory. the Gunshop also serves as a hideout. ² in beta 2 the mall will be completely rebuild. Hideouts, Containers and Storages * Hideout I, this hideout is located inside the carshop, it contains a simple meeting area and armory. * Hideout II, this hideout contains a secret passage to Wayside Heights an Armory and hangout area. * Hideout III, this hideout is located inside the Gunshop. (see Gunshop for discription) * Hideout IV, this hideout is located in the warehouse, it contains a desk and computer. * Container A, B, C; these containers contain a bed, crate and a computer. * Container D, E, F, G; these containers are empty. * Storage 1, this storage is located in the alley behind the Carshop and Gunshop. It's a small, empty, storage. Houses, Apartments and offices * Wayside Heights House 1, Contains a kitchen, living area, swimming pool, Garage, Bedroom and bathroom. * Wayside Heights House 2, Contains a kitchen, living area, swimming pool, Garage, Bedroom and bathroom. * Wayside Heights House 3, Contains a kitchen, swimming pool, Garage, Bedroom and bathroom. * Apartment A³, Contains a small office, bathroom, kitchen and bedroom. * Apartment B³, Contains a small office, bathroom, kitchen and bedroom. * Apartment C³, Contains a large office, bedroom, kitchen and living area. * Office A, an office with a bookcase, Computer, painting and plant. Outside is a couch for waiting visitors/clients * Office B, an office with a bookcase, Computer, painting and plant. Outside is a couch for waiting visitors/clients * House 4, Contains a kitchen, bathroom, computer, living area, bedroom area, balcony. * House 4, Contains a kitchen, bathroom, computer, living area, bedroom area. ³ these apartments are located inside the bank complex History Roseville was previously known as Zaitown. Zai referring to Sigh's Nickname. it was not meant as a real serious attempt for a roleplay map. the map was based upon a project Sigh and Shin started a very long time ago. Sigh already had the idea of a guard house/district like thing, originally the map had 4 skyboxes, serving as districts. In the first version of Zaitown Shin had already made two houses and a 7/11. Sigh took many buildings from other maps and just put them inside Zaitown. the Mecklenburg Police Department, Modification of the Medical Department, it was converted to a cheap ugly Office Complex, and the mall he made in his modification of Mecklenburg itself, the exterior is still the same in the current Roseville version, but the interior got revised. Later on, with this big empty map. Sigh made a small Medical Clinic, this was still needed after all. Then Sigh made his first big building out of scratch, the bank complex, which still lives (almost unedited) in the current Roseville map. the comments were good and this drove Sigh to a big motivation boost. Richie also made a warehouse, the warehouse had some bugs but these were fixed. and the warehouse got imported. A few betas later the map got another major update, Gunshop, Carshop, a hideout and storage box were added, along with a big modification of the Police Department. However, limits about to big map started building and the skybox got lowered and the map was made smaller. another beta later, another major update. the existing Office Complex got removed and a bigass Government Centre was placed instead. This however gave major frame-lag issues to the players, Sigh always used alot of glass in his buildings and the Government Centre was no exception. Sigh's RP, running zaitown ran empty. framerates dropped to 18 or less. Zaitown was done for. after a few months Sigh decided to rename Zaitown to Roseville and start a big lag reduction version. He also focused on exterior inspired by blackburg. a District was made, key glass windows removed, houses added, Guard post added, hideouts added, warehouse improved. and the exterior improved. Huge success, Lag gone and feedback never been so good. Current Status Roseville is no longer undergoing major optimization as it has reached maximum size. The Gaming community Learn2Play that was the founding community of Roseville has changed their name to EvolutionEnabled and expanded their gaming sections by tenfold. But putting The Specialists Role-play on hold until Sigh reveals his project around Comoine if it is to be finished. But the two mappers SIGH and Knox are still fixing up a few glitches and minor bugs as their final version are being finished. Current Version : Roseville_final4 (or something) Category:Maps